March 15, 2013 Friday Night SmackDown
The March 15, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on March 12, 2013 at the Allen County War Memorial Coliseum in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Episode Summary Tamina & Aksana vs Kaitlyn & Layla It’s been a tumultuous week in the Divas division, as The Bella Twins (Brie & Nikki) made their shocking return to WWE on Raw. The action continued Friday night, as Divas tag team action lit up SmackDown. With The Funkadactyls looking on backstage, Tamina Snuka & Aksana isolated Layla early on, but a tag of Kaitlyn turned the tide of the match as the Divas Champion promptly took control. With her victory clearly in sight, however, Layla tagged herself back in — to the surprise of Kaitlyn — and hit a splash off the top rope to pin Aksana for the win. Bella Twins & Funkadactyls Backstage In the back, The Bellas “introduced” themselves to The Funkadactyls. When Cameron & Naomi tried to express how much of an influence The Bellas have had on them, though, the twins responded by calling the dancing pair “hoochie mommas” before instigating a nasty backstage brawl. Kane vs Dolph Ziggler Four days after Dolph Ziggler defeated WWE Tag Team Champion Daniel Bryan on Raw (and Big E Langston added insult to injury with a post-match assault), Bryan was at Kane’s side Friday on SmackDown. In the intense battle pitting The Showoff against the monster, Kane looked for some retribution for his tag team partner. It was all Kane early on, but Mr. Money in the Bank turned things around, hitting a missile dropkick off the top rope. When Kane fought back, the explosive battle raged on. Then, in the final moments, when AJ Lee did her best to distract the monster, Bryan was there to lend a helping hand. Unfortunately for the submission specialist, he ran right into Big E and promptly needed some help himself. Kane successfully fought off Langston, only to get back into the ring and right into the Zig Zag. In the midst of the chaos that followed at ringside, Ziggler to get the huge victory, thus defeating both tag champs in the same week. But when The Showoff went to rub his victory in, Kane grabbed him, setting him up for a Chokeslam. Fortunately for Ziggler, Big E re-emerged to lay waste to The Big Red Monster, sending a very clear message that he intends to be a dominant force in WWE. Khali vs Fandango The WWE Universe will just have to wait to see the in-ring debut of Fandango, as the mysterious dancer yet again refused to compete. Scheduled in a match against The Great Khali, Fandango declined to leave the ramp after he determined that Khali was “absolutely horrible” at properly pronouncing his name. Despite SmackDown General Manager Booker T’s warning last week, Fandango is yet to see in-ring action. Results * Tag Team Match: Layla and Kaitlyn defeated Tamina Snuka and Aksana * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee & Big E. Langston) defeated Kane (w/ Daniel Bryan) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Layla Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Aksana Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes